


Leave Us Alone!

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: The Teen Titans meet Jacob, a crazy, delusional number one fan, who thinks that he is friends with them. Worst of all, he won't leave them alone.After being ignored by the Teen Titans for so long, Jacob does something terrible that gets him locked up in a mental hospital.He then gets a visit from The Riddler who interviews him about the purpose of celebrity worship.Has Jacob realised that his obsession with the Teen Titans has gone too far?





	Leave Us Alone!

LEAVE US ALONE!

One afternoon, the Titans were heading back to the Tower after fighting off some bank robbers. When they took the elevator to the living room, they saw someone sitting on the sofa watching TV, drinking beer and eating Doritos.

“Hey! Who are you?” asked Robin.

The person turned around and it was a man in his early 20’s. 

“Oh hey guys,” he greeted.

He acted as if he knew the Titans.

“Do you know this guy?” Robin asked the other Titans.

“No,” they all answered. 

“Of course you do,” said the man. “We met a week ago.”

A week before, the Titans were at a ‘Meet and Greet’ and signed autographs for countless fans.

“You were one of those fans?” asked Cyborg.

“I am THE fan,” said the man. 

“What was your name again?” asked Beast Boy.

The man looked stunned.

“Duh! My name is Jacob,” he laughed.

The Titans just stared at him. 

“How did you get in?” asked Raven.

“I borrowed my dad’s master key,” answered Jacob. “It opens any door.”

“Your dad is the Mayor,” said Robin.

“Yep, I was thinking that you’re the Titans and I’m the Mayor’s son,” said Jacob. “We should be friends.”

Starfire looked confused.

“Is this a normal Earth thing?” she asked the other Titans.

“No, it’s illegal,” replied Cyborg.

“Oh c’mon, I’m the Mayor’s son,” said Jacob looking calm. “I can do whatever I want.”

“No, you can’t,” said Robin.

He walked over and pulled Jacob off the sofa, and brought him to the elevator.

“Nice to meet you, Jacob,” Robin told him. “Now, go home before you get into even more trouble.”

The elevator doors closed and it took Jacob down.

But did that get rid of him?

No.

30 minutes had passed and the Titans looked at the security camera. 

Jacob was still outside the building!

“Why doesn’t this man go away?” asked Starfire.

“He’s delusional,” answered Raven.

“What does that mean?” asked Starfire.

“It means he thinks he knows us, but really he doesn’t,” answered Raven.

“Why?” asked Starfire.

“He wants to be friends with us,” explained Cyborg. “But he can’t, because he doesn’t know us.”

“I’m gonna call the police,” said Robin.

So Robin did that:

“Hello, this is Titans Tower……”

“Let me guess,” said the voice on the other end. “The Mayor’s Son won’t leave you alone?”

  


So a police car came and took Jacob away.

“I hope that guy will come to his senses,” said Beast Boy.

But he didn’t.

On all the Titans’ Twitter accounts, Jacob had been sending angry Tweets to them:

“C’mon, why did you do that? Friends don’t do that to each other.”

“C’mon, can we not hang out just a little bit.”

“Why won’t you answer back?”

“This is really scary,” said Starfire.

“Just avoid going on your Twitter accounts at all costs,” instructed Robin.

A week went past, and the Titans hadn’t been on Twitter since.

To calm his nerves, Cyborg went out for coffee with Bumblebee.

“I’m just worried that guy is around somewhere,” he told Bumblebee.

But she was looking behind him.

“There is a guy sitting not too far away just staring at us,” she told Cyborg.

Without turning his head, Cyborg used his backwards vision to see behind him. It was indeed Jacob.

“Shit, let’s go,” Cyborg told Bumblebee.

As he and Bumblebee left, they noticed Jacob was getting up and leaving too.

“Oh no,” said Cyborg.

“I have an idea,” said Bumblebee.

She and Cyborg turned to a corner, and Jacob followed after them.

But he couldn’t see Cyborg or Bumblebee anywhere, so he just walked away.

Jacob didn’t see the washing machine that was around the corner. It was actually Cyborg in disguise. The washing machine turned back into Cyborg’s original form, and Bumblebee had grown back to her normal size. 

“I knew that disguise mechanism would come in handy,” said Cyborg, as he and Bumblebee walked away.

The next day, Starfire and Raven were in a clothes shop. As they were looking at the clothes, Starfire noticed Jacob standing far away.

“Look, it’s that man again,” she told Raven.

“Don’t look at him,” Raven warned Starfire.

So Starfire looked away from him. But that didn’t work, because Jacob was walking toward them.

“Oh crap,” said Raven.

“Hello, girls,” greeted Jacob.

“Hello, pervert,” replied Raven. “Peeping at the girls in the changing room?”

“You’re so funny,” said Jacob.

“You’re so creepy,” replied Raven.

“So what are you girls doing today?” asked Jacob.

“Look, why don’t you fuck right off?” asked Raven. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Jacob.

“It’s you! You asshole!” Raven snapped.

Just then a member of staff walked up to them.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked them.

“Go away,” Jacob told her.

“Yes, this asshole won’t leave us alone,” Raven told her.

The staff member got concerned.

“Right, sir, you better leave,” she told him.

“No, I am talking to my friends,” Jacob told her.

“Sir, I’m going to call security……”

“Look, lady, I’m the son of the Mayor, and I could have you fired!” snapped Jacob.

But security dragged Jacob out of the mall and he was arrested again.

The next day, the Titans went to City Hall and met with the Mayor, who was stressed out of his mind. 

“I am so sorry about this, Titans,” he told them. “My son has…….. Problems. He thinks he’s friends with celebrities.”

“Doesn’t he have friends of his own?” asked Robin.

“No,” answered the Mayor. “His personality just puts people off. He just doesn’t live in the real world.”

“Not to be rude or anything,” said Raven. “But you might have to put him in a mental hospital.”

“Believe it or not,” said the Mayor. “I’m actually thinking about it.”

He looked like he was going to cry.

“I blame myself,” he said. “You see with my job, I was not really there for him as a child, and that’s probably why he lives in a world of make-believe.”

“If he wants to get better, he can,” said Robin. “But he has to want to do it.”

“Once again,” replied the Mayor. “I am sorry for everything.”

  


When the Titans got home, there was a breaking news report.

Jacob had posted a video on YouTube called “The Titans Beat Me Up”, and it showed him with black eyes, a bloody nose and a broken tooth.

The Titans were horrified.

“I met the Titans, and I asked them for an autograph and they did this to me,” Jacob lied in the video. “And look at what Starfire did to my hand.”

He held up his hand to show that it had been very badly burnt. The Titans cringed. Starfire got upset.

“I would never do that!” she cried.

“Jacob inflicted pain on himself to get revenge on us, for not wanting to be friends with him,” explained Raven.

At City Hall, the Mayor saw the video and was not happy.

“JACOB!” he roared.

“Dad, we need to sue the Titans,” explained Jacob, playing the victim.

But his dad was not having it.

“SON, YOU HAVE GONE FAR ENOUGH! YOU’RE GOING TO THAT HOME NOW!!!”

Jacob was heartbroken.

  


So, Jacob was sent to a mental hospital that was outside the city. As he sat in his room, he just wept and wondered how he sunk so low. 

He had absolutely nothing to live for.

Nothing.

And then….

SMASH!

His window smashed opened, and he backed over to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Through the smashed window, in walked a familiar villain.

“Riddle me this: Why do pathetic losers like you obsess over the famous?”

The Riddler set up a camera on a tripod. He had brought two thugs with him to stop Jacob from escaping out the smashed window. 

The Riddler had the camera set up and started to film.

“Hello, people of YouTube. It’s Eddie again. Now we saw that video of the man who claimed to be attacked by the Teen Titans. And here he is.”

He brought Jacob into shot.

“Now, Jakey, were you really attacked by the Titans? Hmmm….”

Jacob knew he was up the creek.

“No…...no……”

“And why did you do this to yourself?” asked The Riddler.

“Cos I was angry at them for not wanting to be friends with me,” answered Jacob who looked like he was getting ready to cry.

“Why do you like the Titans?” asked the Riddler.

“Cos they’re cool and……..they fight crime,” answered Jacob, awkwardly.

“There’s a million heroes on this planet,” said The Riddler. “Aren’t they cool and fight crime?”

“Yeah, but………,” Jacob actually didn’t have an answer for that.

“You just like them for no reason?” The Riddler asked him.

“Yeah,” replied Jacob.

“Now, Riddle me this: What makes you think that The Teen Titans would want to be friends with you?”

There was silence.

“Sometime today, Jacob!” snapped The Riddler.

“I………….I…………….,” Jacob stammered.

Tears were rolling out of his eyes.

“JACOB!” snapped The Riddler. “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THE TITANS WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Jacob cried back.

There was silence.

“So you think the Titans want to be friends with you, because you don’t know?” asked The Riddler in disgust.

“Look, man, I’m only human,” Jacob wept. 

The Riddler looked into the camera.

“Friends, witness the danger and stupidity of celebrity worship. Look at Jacob, a pathetic simpleton who only exists to win the affection of his favourite celebrities.”

Jacob was like a child who got caught, as he just sat on the bed in tears.

Just then, one of the thugs kept scratching the back of his neck.

“Man, stop doing that,” said the other thug.

“I can’t help it, it itches,” said the first thug.

“Arrrggghhh!” screamed the second thug looking at his friend’s neck. “A bug!”

There was a green bug of some sort on the first thug’s neck. 

“Argh! Get it off!” cried the first thug.

The second thug tried to whack it, but the bug leaped in the air and began to transform into a cat. It clinged onto the second thug’s face. Just then, a grappling hook flew through the smashed window and grabbed onto the first thug. It pulled him outside. The Riddler, Jacob and the second thug climbed out the broken window to see what was going on outside. 

The grappling hook was attached to a chain. And the chain was attached to Cyborg’s arm.

Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire stood there facing The Riddler and his thugs.

“Titans Go!”

Our heroes charged toward the bad guys. The first thug made his way up to Starfire.

“Hey, pretty lady. Wanna arm wrestle?”

“Alright,” said Starfire.

They walked over to the picnic table and started to arm wrestle. The thug was trying all of his might to win, but Starfire was winning with ease. She had won, and the thug was embarrassed.

“Beaten by a girl. My dad will never speak to me again.”

Robin ran over to the Riddler and got out his staff. The Riddler pulled out his cane and they began to sword fight with their weapons.

The second thug had to deal with Beast Boy, who had turned into a mouse and began running all inside his clothes.

The thug cried in horror as he began to take his clothes off. He was now in his vest and shorts. Mouse Beast Boy had ran out of his shorts and had turned back to normal.

“His pubes touched my face,” the changeling groaned.

Raven smirked. 

The thugs began to run after Jacob, hoping to catch him and take him away, but Raven created a forcefield around Jacob and the thugs bounced off it. 

Robin was still fighting The Riddler, but Raven used her power to make the cane hover into the air. The Riddler was hopeless.

Cyborg fired a net at the thugs who were catching up to them. They couldn’t get out. Then he fired a rope at The Riddler tying him up.

The Riddler looked at the Titans, and knew he was defeated.

Fortunately the camera was still recording from inside the cell. The Riddler looked at it and sighed.

“And that was us losing to the Titans. Join us next time, if there is a next time.”

So The Riddler and his thugs were arrested and Jacob was brought back into his cell.

“Are you okay?” Robin asked Jacob.

“Yeah, I have something to tell you guys,” said Jacob. “I’m sorry. Look I know I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not,” protested Robin. 

“No, I am,” said Jacob. “I follow people hoping that they would be my friends, cos I don’t have any.”

“You’re trying to hard,” said Cyborg.

“I think the reason I have no friends is because…….who’d want to be friends with me?” Jacob began to weep.

“Look, Jacob,” Robin told him. “There’s someone out there who likes you. It takes time. Also, you need to find the right people to be friends with. You just can’t force people to be friends with you. Like what you did to us.”

“We can’t be friends with you because we don’t know you, and you don’t know us,” explained Raven. “But you can be a fan. Just don’t follow us around.”

“Be a fan, but don’t be obsessed,” said Starfire.

Jacob nodded.

“Thanks you guys.”

“I wish you the best, Jacob,” said Robin.

“Get well soon, pal,” Beast Boy added.

The Titans then left, the Mayor was glad to know that his son was okay.

This whole experience taught Jacob a really great lesson:

It’s okay to like your favourite celebrity, but just know that you will never be with them. And you shouldn’t. But you can support them and love them for what they do. And they’re out there doing their job, and they’re amazing you as they do it.

When Jacob leaves the hospital in a few months, he will rethink his life.

He obsessed less over the Titans from that day forth. He still likes them though, but less is more.

He hopes that anyone who is in the same situation that he was, they should get help.

Everyone needs help.

THE END

  
  
  
  



End file.
